


Angel

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Tournament (2009)
Genre: F/M, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Father MacAvoy knew about angels. He just never expected to meet one.





	Angel

Joseph knew about angels, he always had. Their names had been a part of his life since he was a child, he’d studied them at Seminary, preached about them from the pulpit. Angels were part of his faith. He’d never expected to meet one this side of the gates of St Peter.

The angel had appeared when he was staggering home from the pub, only a bit drunk, well only a bit for him. Drunk enough that the world was bleary and spinning slightly. Drunk enough that he didn’t notice the two men midway down the alley he’d wandered into.

The men noticed him and were not best pleased to be interrupted. Joseph realised that he’d blundered into a drug deal. He kept his head down and did his best to look as insignificant as possible. Usually it worked, after a tut or a sneer people were quite happy to ignore a drunken priest. Apparently not these two.

Joseph flinched as a rough hand grabbed his collar. The world wavered and swam as he was slammed into the wall. A glint of metal dropped the icy realisation down his spine; he was going to be stabbed.

A blaze of light shone from one end of the alley and a voice shouted; “What the hell do you think you are doing?”

His attackers squinted at the figure haloed by light. Joseph slid down the wall when the grip on his collar was released. He curled in the gutter and watched slack-jawed as a tiny figure stepped from the light. She had to be shorter than him! She was tiny. He tried to shout at her to run, but a boot landed against his ribs leaving him spluttering for breath.

He heard someone laugh, and someone babbling prayers. Then came the sound a punch landing and someone landing heavily on the ground. He forced his eyes open and saw the one of his attackers unconscious on the floor. His jacket was soaking up the mucky water from the puddle he’d landed in. Hurried footsteps made him look up and he just caught sight of the other mugger racing out of the alley and onto the street.

“Are you alright?”

Joseph looked up into a pair of eyes as blue as the sky.

“I, yeah, I’m alright. Thank you.”

Sirens and flashing blue lights coloured the night, a police car pulled up at the end of the alley.

“You’ll be safe now.”

The words were whispered close to his ear, a blessing that left him feeling warmer and more content than ever before. He blinked, and the blue-eyed angel was gone, in her place a policeman helping him to his feet.

Joseph knew about angels, he always had, but now he truly believed in a tiny blue-eyed angel.


End file.
